Home Is Where The Heart Is
by Miyuku-tan
Summary: AU. Misaki is a stray cat who has been taking care of himself his entire life. But one day he falls for a lonely man, and he wishes he could stand on his own two feet and propose the question of love. But can he survive the human world?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** MisakixUsagi

**Summary: **AU**.** Misaki is a stray cat who has been taking care of himself his entire life. But one day he falls for a lonely man, and he wishes he could stand on his own two feet and propose the question of love. But can he survive the human world?

**Authors Note: **This is for fun, excuse my poor grammar and horrible sentences :D. This is a Christmas for my friend, so I hope you like it! I don't have a beta or anything plus I don't have the time to proofread, so I'm really sorry! If you want to help me with my grammar I'm forever grateful!

**Rating: **T for now. Rating will go up.

There was no doubt that there was going to be raining later that day.

The grey clouds had already covered the sun and Misaki hated the rain. Rain makes him wet, and when he is wet his chocolate brown fur would stick to his skin and then he gets cold. And you have no idea how hard it is to find something or someone warm when it's freezing outside.

Well scratch 'someone' off the list, because no one would ever want a dirty, stray cat as a pet.

If he was lucky, he could a find an empty paper box and hide underneath it. He used to sleep in a shoebox outside of a drugstore, but one day his box got soaked wet and he couldn't find a new one. Plus the owner of the drugstore , Takahiro, would always pay attention to him. Sometimes he gave Misaki some of his leftovers and he would scratch his ears perfectly until the green eyed kitten would purr his heart out.

But one day there was no more drugstore guy.

Misaki would wait patiently outside of the drugstore, but no one would ever show up. He waited for days but the drugstore was always empty.

A few days later, some big, dirty dogs showed up and told Misaki to 'get away from here, or I'll bite your head off'. He immediately ran away with his tails in between his legs. He had never been this scared his entire life.

And now all he does I wander the streets, wondering if someone will ever have the heart to take him home.

He spotted a tiny pet store across the street. It was pretty neat on the outside and there was a sign saying 'puppies for sale' on the window. Maybe, if he waited long enough someone would take care of him?

He had almost made it to the pet store, but a red, shiny foreign car blocked his sight. A man with silver hair and lavender eyes stepped out of the car. Most of his hair covered his face, but you could see the dark bags under his eyes. And it looked like it must have been weeks since the last time he shaved. Ignoring the cat (that he almost killed, thankyouverymuch! ) He reached for the cigarettes in his pocket, not bothering with closing the door.

When the man was lost in his own thoughts while smoking, Misaki did something he never thought he would. He jumped inside of the car and hid underneath the seat. It was much warmer than those wet box outside, and the man did not have to know that there was a stray cat in his car, right?

There was a bag in the seat next to him. Maybe if he hid in that one, he could sneak into that mans house. He seemed fairly rich, and he must have a big condo or something.

As soon as he was in the bag, he dozed off.

He woke up when he heard the sound of a door slam open, revealing a angry, soaked wet red haired woman. Her hair was messy and her makeup was literally smudged all over her face. Misaki twitched his ears as he stuck his head of the bag, but as soon as the angry woman noticed the tiny cat, her facial expression changed immediately. She ran over to the bag with a big smile on her. She held Misaki is her cold hands, saying silly things like "You are sooo cute~! And, "I want to take you home~!". The way she held him in her hands, literally bouncing him up and down as she was having a fangirl attack was really uncomfortable.

But it's been so long since he had felt the touch of human hands on his fur that he didn't mind.

She calmed down after a while, and Misaki was lying on her lap, satisfied with the warmth of her hands stroking his soft fur.

The comfortable silence didn't last long when the man from before suddenly grabbed Misaki and ran to the door.

"No pets in my house" He groaned while placing a hand on the doorknob.

"What are you saying? He is yours, isn't he?" She yelled from behind him with a confused look on her face.

But the man did not stop and the older woman had to grab his arm.

"Don't." She said.

He opened his mouth, but the red-haired woman spoke before he could;

"Let's just talk about this."

His name was Akihiko.

For the first time in his life he wanted to say that name out loud.

Even though he never smiled, or stopped smoking those damn cigarettes, Misaki would get this odd feeling inside whenever the man looked at him. It was only short glances, but a simple flash of those lavender eyes would make his tiny heart beat faster.

The two adults talked for what seemed like hours, sometimes they were shouting; sometimes the author would just sit there smoking his cigarettes with a blank look on his face.

And god, the smell of those cigarettes was horrible, and Misaki would make a tiny noise in the back of his throath every time the author grabbed a 'cancer' stick.

So, finally both of them agreed. Akihiko would take care of Misaki until they found a home for the little kitten. Akihiko was clearly not happy with this, and decided to not pay attention to him. Misaki would sometimes fake a purr and lay down next to Akihiko on the couch, but without hesitation the older man would close his laptop and go upstairs leaving the heartbroken kitten all alone.

\


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** MisakixUsagi, slight TakahiroxUsagi

**Summary: **AU**.** Misaki is a stray cat who has been taking care of himself his entire life. But one day he falls for a lonely man, and he wishes he could stand on his own two feet and propose the question of love. But can he survive the human world?

**Authors Note: **Google Translate is my best friend. Excuse my poor grammar. Thanks a lot for the reviews by the way! And I dunno if it's molting or moulting. And once again, I have no beta or did not proofread hope you enjoy anyways!

**Rating: **T for now. Rating will go up.

Misaki slept on the floor that night.

That strange woman had washed him properly earlier that day; his fur was now soft and smooth. Even though he wasn't dirty anymore he still moults a lot. And he did not want to ruin that expensive couch or else Akihiko would most likely throw him out. And it seems like he's already upset with Misaki.

It's not like he was going to stay here forever.

The next day, Misaki ended up sleeping UNDER the couch instead. There was a fair amount of dust there and it would tickle his nose from time to time.

He woke up when someone knocked on the door. He could hear the author walking down the stairs, muttering curses under his breath, wondering who the hell would knock on his door this early in the morning.

After he had opened the door, Misaki recognized the voice almost immediately.

"Usagi-san~!"

Misaki poked his head out from under the couch.

Takahiro from the drugstore had his arms wrapped around Akihiko, smiling like a goof.

Later Akihiko made some tea and they both sat down at the couch. Takakhiro's eyes scanned the living room before he looked at Akihiko again.

"So, there is something I've wanted to tell you for a while."He said.

Misaki couldn't hear him properly. He turned his head but he couldn't hear a thing. He reached out his paw from under the couch but he was stuck.

He kept scratching the floor, hoping that he could drag himself out of the tiny crack.

"What's that sound?" Takahiro said as he tilted his head. Misaki noticed the confused tone in Takahrio's voice and meowed loud and clear. It was more like a complaint.

"Did you hear that, Usagi-san?"

"No I did not." He said as he took a sip of his tea.

Misaki, annoyed with Akihiko's selfish answer, meowed even louder this time making sure that Takahiro would hear him properly.

As soon as Takahiro heard Misaki's complaining, he scrambled onto his feed and quickly ran over to the other side of the couch.

"Oh my god!" he gasped.

Misaki rolled his green eyes at the airhead in front of him before looking up at him with the biggest, innocent and made a tiny noise, barely opening his mouth.

"Awww, you're so cute! Ah, so you can't get out?" he asked in a silly way. Misaki meowed in response. Akihiko also rolled his eyes. Talking to a cat, are you serious?

Takahiro grabbed Misaki, and gently, pulled him out of the couch. It really hurt when the end of the couch scratched his back as he slid on the floor, more dust sticking to his fur.

"There you go!" Takahiro said with a smile.

He looked down at the chocolate brown cat in his arms, stroking his fur and playing with his fluff tail.

"AH!"

Akihiko jumped when his friend suddenly yelled after playing with the cat. Takahiro was laughing out loud as Misaki twitched his left ear obviously not pleased with the loud noise he was making.

"It's the cat that used to come to my drugstore!" he said.

Akihiko raised an eyebrow at this "yours?"

Takahiro shook his head "No, I can't take care of a cat,"

Akihiko was disappointed with the answer but Takahiro interrupted him before he could reply;

"I have something to tell you."

After a while, Takahiro explained to Akihko that he was getting married soon. This is why he had to close the drugstore. He got a proper job, and there was a chance that his future wife might be pregnant. Misaki felt guilty thinking that Takahiro had abandoned him back then, when he had his own problems to deal with. But on the other hand, he was happy that Takahiro had finally found happiness. He deserved the best.

As he kept talking about how happy he was, and how he had finally met the one, Misaki looked at Akihiko. His heart dropped at the sight.

Akihiko looked devastated; Misaki swore that if Takahiro didn't shut his mouth soon the author would start crying.

Misaki wriggled in Takahiro's arms, making tiny noises in the back of his throat. Takahiro shut his mouth and let him go. Misaki ran over to man and jumped onto the couch, trying to get a glimpse of those lavender eyes, but his hair covered his eyes.

"Oh! Look at the time! I have to go, see you Usagi-san! " And with that, Takahiro was gone.

Misaki laid his paw on Akihiko's leg, trying to tell him that everything was going to be okay. Akihiko laid on his back, and Misaki got on the authors stomach and laid down.

Akihiko lifted his hand, and for the first time, stroked Misaki's fur as his other hand played with his fur. Misaki curled his tail around Akihiko's fingers and purred. His hands were cool but soothing, like ice cold water choking the flames. His large hands felt good.

"You know," Akihiko began as Misaki closed his eyes."I have never cried in front of anyone, except for you."

Misaki purred louder when he heard those words.

"Well, you're a cat so I guess it doesn't matter."

Akihiko cried that night. The room was filled with heavy breathing and Misaki's purring. The moment Akihiko's first tear ran down his face, Misaki wished that he could be with this man forever.

/

Be prepared for a big surprise, hehe ;]


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: **MisakixUsagi

**Summary: **Misaki is a stray cat who has been taking care of himself his entire life. But one day he falls for a lonely man, and he wishes he could stand on his own two feet and propose the question of love. But can he survive the human world?

**Authors Note: **I am actually writing this and working on my English exam at the same time which is why this is kinda rushed. Math exam tomorrow though, wish me good luck? And thank you SO much for the reviews by the way :]

**Rating:** T for now. Rating will go up.

It was colder than usual that morning.

Misaki thought that Akihiko might have left the windows open, or maybe it was raining outside. Either way, the warmth coming from Akihiko's chest and the heartbeat soothing his ears like a lullaby was more than enough to make him stay in the man's arms. But he was still awake.

A few seconds later Akihiko loosened his grip around him as he groaned, and Misaki was able to sit up and take a look at the man properly.

He was still asleep, he was breathing slowly with his lips slightly apart. Misaki remembered last night when his eyes caught the sight of the dried tears on his cheeks. His heart dropped at the sight, but he couldn't help but to smile as he could still feel the man's cold hands petting his fur and curiously playing with his soft tail.

Oh, those long and slender fingers playing with his tail. It was nothing like that woman's warm hands. This man did it perfectly.

It was simple love like he had always wanted the most.

He reached out and removed a strand of hair from the man's face and traced the dried tears with his fingers.

…Wait a minute.

He quickly pulled it back, thinking it was simply just a hallucination. But he swore that he saw a human hand just now.

With his breathing slightly ragged, he slowly put his hand (paw ) in front of his face.

Before his eyes was one, small human hand. Fingers short and a bit chubby ( just a little bit ) with a creamy white shade. He played with his fingers, closing his thumb first, then his forefinger. His palm was dry but still soft and couldn't resist the urge to squeeze his hand using the other. It was really soft, kind of like jelly.

Suddenly the air got colder for a moment as he closed his eyes and shivered. It was a weird feeling.

He looked down and noticed that he had no fur either.

Or clothes…

His big, green eyes curiously scanned the living room, looking for something to wear. It's okay to borrow something in the meanwhile right? He had never seen anyone walk around without clothes, and he didn't want to make Akihiko even more upset with him.

He found a shirt lying next to the couch and luckily he didn't have to get up and get it. He bent down and grabbed the shirt, then put it on. It was big, too big, but he could smell a familiar scent.

He looked behind him and noticed that his tail was still there, swaying back and forth with excitement. He wanted this scent to stick onto his skin so he could feel it forever.

The sleeves were too long so he could no longer see his hands, but at least they got warmer. One of his cat ears twitched as he hear a low groan coming from the man. He had completely forgotten about him.

Lavender eyes slowly opened, and Misaki's tail couldn't stop moving with excitement. His ears perked up and he fumbled in the Akihiko's lap, trying to sit more comfortably.

It took Akihiko a few seconds before he could register the sight in front of him. A short, skinny boy, with creamy skin, beautiful green eyes, brown cat ears matching his hair and a long, soft tail waving behind him, was sitting on his lap wearing _his_ shirt. Pink, soft lips and a small smile on his face, looking at Akihiko like a kitten had just found a toy. And he had to admit that he was pretty cute.

'_I must be dreaming.'_ He thought as he closed his eyes again. He didn't want to lose the pretty sight of the catboy, but his eyelids already felt so heavy from crying last night.

Misaki was not very happy with the man closing his eyes again when he _finally _woke up, roughly grinded his hips against Akihiko's. Akihiko opened his eyes immediately and sat up, slightly scared by the fact that blood was rushing down to his groin

"Don't do that!" he yelled.

Misaki paused and looked at him, before looking down at himself. That felt weird. Well, not quite weird actually. It wasn't like the cold wind that made him shiver, but he couldn't exactly find out what it was.

So he did it again, this time a bit faster.

"Nya~.." he moaned softly while arching his back.

Akihiko quickly grabbed Misaki's wrists and looked him straight in the eyes. Misaki got scared when he saw the mixed emotion in those lavender eyes, and it sent a strange feeling down his spine. He shut his eyes and tilted his head, not wanting to get yelled at for disobeying.

Akihiko noticed the fear in the boys' eyes and immediately felt bad for yelling at him.

"…You should put on some clothes."

Misaki nodded and Akihiko released his grip.

But once Misaki's feet were on the floor, he immediately lost his balance and fell into Akihikos arms. Akihiko chuckled as Misaki felt something strange and warm on his cheeks.

'_How cute.' _He thought and smiled down at the catboy in his arms.

"You can't walk?" he said

Misaki's face felt really hot when the man asked that question. He nodded in embarrassment, once again feeling useless. Just like when he was a cat.

Akihiko sighed and carried Misaki in his arms, bridal style, until he noticed that Misaki was not wearing any pants;

"Dear god!" he yelled and dropped Misaki on the floor. He hit the floor and moaned loudly because of the pain.

He covered himself with the shirt, eyes glistening with pre-tears. He can't do anything right.

Akihiko muttered apologies and lifted Misaki once again, trying to avoid the big green eyes that looked up at him with curiosity while wrapping his arms around the author's neck. Misaki nuzzled his nose against the side of Akihiko's neck, feeling the strands of silver hair tickling his nose.

And he sneezed.

Akihiko chuckled and held the boy tighter until Misaki could hear his heartbeat.

"Are you tired?" Akihiko asked him.

Misaki nodded and closed his eyes while Akihiko carried him upstairs, knowing that cats don't always land on their feet.

/

Did I surprise you? :U


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing:** MisakixUsagi

**Summary: **AU**.** Misaki is a stray cat who has been taking care of himself his entire life. But one day he falls for a lonely man, and he wishes he could stand on his own two feet and propose the question of love. But can he survive the human world?

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with my exams. Man this sure is rushed. Sorry!

**Rating: **T for now. Rating will go up.

When Misaki fell asleep, Akihiko grabbed a chair and sat by the bed. He pondered for a few minutes, asking himself questions about the mysterious boy currently sleeping in his bed. He could hear Misaki's soft breathing. First of all, how did this boy get into his house?

He always keeps his door locked, just in case Aikawa forgets her spare key. Recently he haven't been writing any BL novels because did visit him as often as he used to. And his soon to be 'wife' didn't exactly help his writers block. Maybe Aikawa brought this boy to Akihiko so he could refresh his inspiration?

Akihiko snapped out of his heavy thinking when he heard a loud, tired moan and the sound of someone shifting. He saw the young boy nuzzling his pillow and hugging it like a huge teddybear. The author couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight in front of him. Misaki sighed heavily one last time before the room fell silent, and Akihiko left the room with the door slightly open. He went downstairs, grabbed his laptop and sat down in the exact same chair in his bedroom. He opened a new word document and went to work.

His work was a bit easier than expected though there was a few things that wasnæt so great about it. The small moans coming from the catboy's mouth was rather distracting than helpful, but he was, for once, able to stay calm and not interrupt Misaki's beauty sleep because of his own selfish desires.

A few hours later he found himself in the same chair, but the laptop was on the floor and he felt a bit dizzy. He assumed that he had fallen asleep while he got a bit too into his work. He was definitely not a morning person but when he noticed two green pair of eyes staring at him with curiosity he woke up immediately.

He cleared his throat and picked up his laptop;

"So, what's your name?"

He had expected the boy to open his mouth and maybe tell him, but instead he stuck out his lower lip, pouting, and stared at the ceiling instead.

A few seconds before Akihiko noticed a small hand waving in the air. Misaki was looking at his fingers before closing four of them and pointed at the ceiling.

Akihiko did not understand until Misaki moved his hand in a specific motion.

It took Akihiko a few seconds before he finally understood what Misaki was doing, and when he did, he asked him;

"Do it one more time, but slower this time."

Misaki moved his hand slower this time, writing his own name in the air.

"Mi…sa…ki? Your name is Misaki?" He asked.

Misaki gave Akihiko a faint smile, before nodding slowly. He felt a bit excited though, it's been a while since he had heard someone say his name out loud, and Akihiko's low voice echoed in his ears. He could close his eyes and listen to his voice all day.

"But that's a girl's name!" Akihiko teased, but ended up getting a pillow thrown at his face.

Later, Misaki tried to get up, but Akihiko had to remind him that he was not able to walk ( and still not wearing any pants. ) So he borrowed Akihiko's too big t-shirt and pajama pants. At first Misaki tried to take it all off, but Akihiko told him that it's not appropriate to walk around without clothes.

When Misaki finally got his clothes on, Akihiko decided that he could 'teach' Misaki how to walk. He took the boy's hand and was surprised by how well their hands fit together. It fit just like a balloon in his hand. Misaki shivered when Akihiko's cold hand grabbed his and sneezed once again. He felt embarrassed at first ( cause he sneezed really loud ) but Akihiko just laughed.

The 'teaching' was not as successful as Akihiko had expected. Misaki kept falling and the author had to catch him every single time. And Misaki would always whimper whenever he touched him.

Soon, Misaki was able to walk on his own, though he stilled tripped his few times and it wasn't exactly steady either, but at least he was able to walk on his own. He noticed a tired Akihiko lying on the cough and smoking, so Misaki sat down next to him.

"Do you speak Japanese?" he asked the catboy.

Misaki ear twitched and he tilted his head, a bit confused by the man's words.

Akihiko sighed and tried again;"Do you understand what I'm saying?" he attempted.

Misaki nodded his head quickly up and down like a little child. Akihiko laughed at the childish act and raised his cigarette to his lips.

Misaki frowned when Akihiko finished his smoke and grabbed the pack on the coffee table for one more. Akihiko grinned when he saw Misaki's annoyed expression.

"Are you worried about me Misaki?" He said with a playful smirk on his face.

Misaki blushed instantly and looked down at his lap, embarrassed. Akihiko's grin only grew wider at the adorable sight.

"You're adorable, you know that?"

As soon as those words left is mouth he regretted them immediately. Misaki's eyes widened and his lips slightly parted with shock. It was not Akihiko's intention to say it out it out loud, really. But that sentence was stuck on replay in his mind whenever Misaki did something cute he just couldn't help it.

"Sorry, I was just thinking out loud."

Misaki's expression softened, and to authors' surprise he actually smiled. He guessed it was Misaki's way of saying thank you or something.

Later that night Akihiko told Misaki about his best -selling novels, avoiding the BL of course. Misaki would listen to every word that came out of the authors' lips. He heard stories about where or who he got his inspiration from, though he did not reveal anything from his past.

Misaki was just happy that Akihiko trusted him. But he still felt like there was something missing.


	5. Chapter 5

After a long debate with the author, Misaki ended up sleeping on the couch.

Akihiko had insisted that the boy should sleep in his bed, or at least use the guest-bedroom ( until he remember that it was not much of a guest bedroom ), but Misaki simply shook his head and sat down on the couch with a determined look on his face.

"You know," Akihiko said as he ran his fingers through Misaki's hair."I really don't mind you sleeping in my bed." Misaki glanced up at the older man for a few seconds, before closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Akihiko's cold, yet gentle touch.

"I guess you're tired, huh?" Akihiko smiled and proceeded with petting the neko.

Misaki's left ear twitched as the older man moved his hand to scratch behind his ear, a faint blush forming on his cheeks.

Suddenly Misaki sighed and Akihiko noticed that he was purring. A soft smile formed on Misaki's lips as the author scratched both ears.

'_He is seriously like a pet.' _Akihiko thought.

Misaki yawned and laid down on the couch, his tail curled around his leg as he softly whimpered. Akihiko got the blanket from the end of the couch covered the young boy with it. He watched the young boy slowly close his eyes, and with one last yawn, fell asleep.

Akihiko stood there for a moment and studied the youth's face. His ears were pressed flat against his head, breathing softly.

"Good night." He whispered and went upstairs to his own bedroom.

He spent the entire night awake, wanting to check on the younger male sleeping on his couch. He had gotten this feeling in his guts, as if someone was going to take him away. The last time he felt that was when he found out about his dear Takahiro's engagement.

He tried. Really, he tried not to check on him every second, except for when he _actually _had to go to the bathroom and he would still be laying there, curled up in the sheets and breathing softly with a calm expression complimenting his features.

And now, Akihiko was currently on the exact same couch waiting for Aikawa while writing a short draft for his new novel. The sheets were tossed in a corner as Misaki sat down next to him.

The author merely glanced at him before focusing on his writing. Misaki scooted slightly closer. Noticing that the man still didn't look at him, he scooted closer and closer before their shoulders met, his oversized shirt sliding down his creamy, smooth shoulder.

Akihiko immediately stopped typing. There was an awkward silence before he quickly turned his head, only to be met by a pair of green eyes, sparkling with curiosity. The young boy was barely smiling, but still looked relatively happy as he blushed when Akihiko looked him in the eye.

Then he felt a sudden urge to kiss Misaki.

He slowly raised his hand to cup his face and Misaki instantly leaned into the touch. He could feel the warmth from his reddened cheeks on heat up his cold hands as the young boy closed his eyes and allowed the author to caress his face. Before he knew it he was purring again.

"I don't think you're supposed to wear my clothes forever." Akihiko said as he stroked Misaki's cheek with the back of his hand. "We should buy you some clothes."

Misaki looked up at the older man and tilted his head.

" You probably don't even understand a word I'm saying." Akihiko sighed and retreaded his hand. Disappointment washed over the youth's face, but he tried his best to cope with it.

Where had this young boy come from? All he knew was that he woke up one morning and this teenager was lying on top of him. He could not speak, yet he was able to spell his own name. Not to mention his appearance continued to baffle him over and over again. Were those ears really real? Or was he just imagining things?

Akihiko suddenly stood up, which caused Misaki to slightly flinch. Whenever someone moved abruptly, he had the tendency to hide and sometimes flee because of the other animals that would charge at him.

Akihiko fished his cell from his back-pocket and dialed his editor's number as he walked into the kitchen.

"Aikawa?" An angry female voice filled the entire living room, and Misaki felt the urge to hide under the couch at the sound of this glass-shattering tone. Akihiko had to pull the phone away from his ear to avoid becoming deaf.

"Calm down!" he shouted back and suddenly everything was silent.

"I need your help." He stated with a straight face and glanced at Misaki, who was looking at him suspiciously from behind the couch.

"You asshole! What is it that's so important that I have to abandon my work and drive all the way to your shitty apartment!" Aikawa slammed the front door open. Misaki immediately hid behind Akihiko, clutching to his shirt tightly.

Aikawa's hair and clothes were soaked because of the heavy rain outside. Her mascara was running down her cheeks and her lipstick was smudged. It was quite a terrifying sight according to Misaki.

Akihiko stared at her dully as she tried to calm herself down, running her fingers through her hair several times before straightening her skirt.

"What do you want?" She said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Misaki" The author said and Misaki peered from behind his back. Still clutching onto the older man's shirt he pushed him to move a few steps toward the scary woman, as if he was using the taller man as a shield.

When Aikawa noticed the young boy, her eyes instantly sparkled. In a heartbeat she ran over to him and hugged the catboy tightly.

"Oh my god, you are soooo cute~!" She squealed, and Misaki recognized her voice from the phone 'conversation' she and Akihiko had earlier.

"Are those real?" She asked dumfounded as she poked both of his ears. She ran her hands down his ears a couple of times before gasping;

"They are so warm!" She announced. Misaki just stared at her as if she was crazy. ( No surprise there.)

"Look, I don't have the time for this. You have to get him some clothes." Akihiko interrupted, annoyed with the fact she was touching Misaki.

"Oh? Why me?" She turned around to face the author, hands still on Misaki ears.

_Cause I most likely won't be able to keep my hands to myself._ He quickly shook his head to avoid the thought. He shouldn't have such possessive tendencies towards Misaki.

"What's your name?" But before Misaki could open his mouth, Akihiko interrupted;

"He can't speak."

"…I see." Aikawa let go of Misaki's ears.

She looked at Misaki sadly who was now rubbing his sore ears.

"OH! Where is that cat you decided to take of?"

Akihiko looked her counfused."What cat?" Aikawa gaped at him.

"I think" She whispered into the man's ear. She glanced at Misaki to make sure he was not listening."That _he…"_

"Who? "

She nodded towards Misaki, who was now sitting on the couch looking at some of the books that had been placed on the coffee table for Akihiko's work-inspiration.

"No way." He exclaimed, folding his arms like a stubborn child.

"Look at him!" She pointed at Misaki, "His hair is the exact same as his fur, and don't forget his eyes!"

But the author simply stared at her as if she had gone mad.

She sighed."Do you have a better explanation?" But he just kept staring at her.

"I guess not." He said.

"You're not going to abandon him are you? Give him away?" She whispered."Imagine what kind of things sick people out there would do if they saw something as cute and rare as him!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I am saying is," She took a deep breath before giving him a thumbs-up "He could be your new-found inspiration! This will make everything so much easier!"

Akihiko reached for his cigarettes," I'm not going to take advantage of him." Since Misaki showed up a few days ago his feelings for Takahiro had faded, but there was still something holding him back.

"He didn't even know how to walk, doing anything to drastic will only scare him." His response was slightly muffled when he put the cigarette in between his lips.

"You don't have to jump right into it. You can start off slowly." She giggled frantically.

Akihiko looked at Misaki who was flipping through one if his novels. Akihiko chuckled when he noticed that the book was up-side down.

"I can't promise you anything." He sighed.

Aikawa let out a fangirl-squeal and ran over to Misaki.

"Come on, cutie! We're going to get you some new clothes~!"

**A/N:** I have re-written this chapter so many times. I'm not too happy with this one, but in the end I couldn't quite make up my mind. I apologize if there any grammar-problems. Please let me know if there is anything you want me to change. There is always room for improvement~:D


	6. Chapter 6

Akihiko shivered as he walked down the crowded street with Aikawa and Misaki. He ended up going with them, just in case something happened. Aikawa didn't mind and Misaki seemed rather pleased with his choice as he walked next to Akihiko.

Misaki was wearing his only hoodie and a military-green beanie. His tail was tucked down another too-big pair of pants, allowing his soft tail to relax.

Occasionally Aikawa's phone would vibrate in her purse which would end up in her chatting happily a few feet ahead of the two males.

Misaki looked around curiously, observing the traffic lights and cars passing by. It was like a fresh walk down the memory-lane, a wave of nostalgia washing over him. He remembered the dirty smell, freshly-painted pavement and people rushing home to their families. It didn't feel like home at all.

Suddenly a car honked loudly and Misaki quickly jumped. He grabbed a hold of AKihiko's arm in fear. He tightened the grip as more cars started to make more noise, causing Akihiko to look down at the shivering boy.

"Here." Akihiko offered his hand, and Misaki couldn't help but to look confused, staring intently at the hand.

He noticed that Aikawa was too far away and grabbed Misaki's hand, dragging him down the street. Misaki had to grab his beanie in order to keep it in place as they ran up to the woman.

"There you are!" Aikawa snapped her phone shut and placed a hand on her hip."Where have you guys been?"

"Relax," Aikihiko sighed. "You only had to wait for like 5 seconds."

Aikawa tilted her head and spotted Misaki, trying to catch his breath after the long run. When he was finally able to breathe properly, he noticed that they were still holding hands, fingers entwined in a tight grip.

The young boy blushed furiously and tried to make the author let go of his hand, waving it up and down, but the older man only brought their hands up to his lips and kissed the tip of Misaki's fingers.

"Problem?" The author smirked down at him and Misaki could feel his cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"As much as I enjoy this, we don't have all day and it's freezing outside! Come on, Misaki-kun! Let's go inside and find you some cute clothes~!" Aikawa smiled happily.

Akihiko sighed and crossed his arms like a stubborn child, unsatisfied with the fact that he wasn't able to tease the teen more.

And now, Akihiko was forced to wait _outside _ as his editor and most likely by now-roommate were looking for brand new clothes for the teen.

And he was left out here in the cold like and abandoned puppy.

But then again it's the perfect opportunity for a cigarette. ( Or two, considering he's been restraining himself because of Misaki's presence. )

"Akihiko."

The man turned around, cigarette lit and dangling from his lips.

"Hiroki"

Hiroki scowled at his childhood friend, clutching his bag as he glared at the author in front of him.

"Smoking _again?_"

Akihiko shrugged. "Probably."

Hiroki sighed. "Anyway, what are you _outside, _don't you have a manuscript you have to finish?"

"Actually," Akihiko took a drag from his cigarette " I'm waiting for my editor and a friend of mine.

"Friend?" Hiroki knew for sure that Akihiko wasn't close to many people, let alone had many friends. Hiroki tilted his head. " You don't have any friends." He stated with a blank expression.

"Very funny." Akihiko said. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Books." Hiroki said, slightly annoyed.

"Of course." Akihiko sighed and brought the cigarette to his lips.

"And, uhm," Hiroki blushed "I'm picking something up for Nowaki."

"Oh?" Akihiko asked. "How come he's not with you?"

Hiroki looked down at his shoes with a sad expression. "That's because…Nowaki is different."

There was a few seconds of silence before Akihiko finally spoke, "I see."

When they finally got back home, Akihiko was relieved to finally feel the warmth of his own home while Misaki was twirling and showing off his new clothes to Akihiko, as if asking him if he liked it.

There was a hole cut at the back of his jeans that now fit him perfectly. He was wearing a lime-green t-shirt and a pair of wristbands (Aikawa's suggestion.) His tailed swayed back and forth, impatiently looking up at the author with a small smile complimenting his soft features.

"It looks good on you." Akihiko smiled down at the boy.

Misaki got even more excited and ran to the author and hugged him from behind as he the author turned to leave the kitchen.

Akihiko froze, shocked by the sudden action of his younger friend. Smiling occasionally and being close to each other like this certainly felt weird. It was as if the whole world was complete because of this teenager.

Misaki brought his hands up to Akihiko's chest and hugged him tighter, nuzzling his back. The author took one of Misaki's hands and brought it up to his lips again, kissing the digits softly as if they was the most fragile thing in the world.

Misaki blushed and his ears flattened. His was beating really fast again and he couldn't help but to high him even tighter, nearly squeezing the life out of the man.

"Usagi-san" Misaki whispered into the man's back and once again, Akihiko froze.

"Please…" He said slightly louder this time, looking up at the back of the man's head.

"S-stay." He said pleadingly.

Akihiko quickly turned around and faced large, olive-green eyes. His voice was one of the most angelic voices he had ever heard; it made him feel all soft inside like a marshmallow.

He cupped the boys face. " You can speak?"

But Misaki quickly shook his head, looking down at his feet.

"Look at me." Akihiko commanded and Misaki did as he was told, this time with a more desperate look in his eyes.

The man leaned down, closer to Misaki's face. He traced the pattern of the neko's soft, plush and pink lips with his thumb, but instead of kissing them, he moved his lips down to his neck instead.

Misaki let out a low moan as the man gently pressed his lips to his delicate neck, occasionally sucking and leaving a mark, claiming the boy.

"You have no idea how you make me feel." Akihiko whispered into the boy's ear, his hot breath tickling his earlobe.

Misaki shivered. "U-Usagi-san…"

Akihiko tugged at the hem of Misaki's t-shirt. " It would be such a shame to take off these clothes when we already bought them." He said as he nuzzled the brunette's neck, his chocolate brown locks brushing against his cheek.

"I don't think I can hold back much longer." Misaki looked at the rabbit, obviously confused by the man's words.

But instead of continuing his previous actions, Akihiko kissed his forehead as a goodnight kiss.

"Misaki…usage…s-sleep?" He asked as he took a hold of the man's cold, large hand before he was able to enter his bedroom.

Akihiko looked down at the boy, amused by his words.

"You want to sleep in my bed? With me?" He pointed at Misaki's chest, then back to his.

Misaki nodded.

"Alright then." The author smiled and entwined their fingers as they headed for the bedroom.


End file.
